<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incurables by Fangirl_BB8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849093">Incurables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8'>Fangirl_BB8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Español | Spanish, Este amor duele, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Charles Xavier, POV First Person, pero asi es el ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Íbamos a rasgar lo poco que existía de nosotros.'</p><p>🔖[AU. One-shot]<br/>🌸 En Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Incurables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este pequeño one-shot, tuvo demasiadas canciones en su creación.<br/>Pero si tengo que elegir una, sería The Cure- Pictures of you. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>'Incurables'</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[Capitulo único]</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Íbamos a desgarrar lo poco que existía de nosotros. La verdad es que no importaba cuántas vidas debíamos vivir, ni la cantidad de espacios vacios que acumulábamos.</p><p>Era inevitable.</p><p>Como la lluvia de ese día, inundando la mitad de la ciudad y el verano escondiéndose.</p><p>Había sido antes de que mi conferencia acabara, en medio de algún comentario fascinado. Siempre que mandaba una señal, leía esa oración como si estuviese bendita.</p><p>'<em>Necesito verte'</em></p><p>Chicago se volvió oscuro, mientras hacía mi camino hacia el encuentro.</p><p>La humedad de mi ropa, gracias a un estacionamiento lejano, me siguió hasta su puerta.</p><p>Erik atendió al segundo toque. Todo un revuelo de cabello rojizo, caoba y barba de un par de semanas. No podía evitar tocar su mejilla, así como ninguno evitaba los daños colaterales.</p><p>Pero no importaba.</p><p>Lo necesitaba con lamisma hambre que quemaba. Él sonrío, dejando el sonido de la lluvia detrás de una puerta pintada de blanco, sus manos sosteniendo mi cabeza.</p><p>Parecía que íbamos a contemplarnos por el resto de la eternidad, ahogarnos en esas miradas que jamás pudimos evitar del todo. Parecía que el tiempo nos había robado, un poco más que meses.</p><p>Aunque cada uno jamás dejaría de delinear en sus ratos insanos, las formas del otro.</p><p>Como esa cicatriz sobre la ceja izquierda de Erik. Solo medía tres centímetros, culpa de una mala salida que casi acaba con nosotros. Y ese lunar escondido, en algún rincón de mis ojos, que se convertía en el pecado favorito de su boca.</p><p>Quedamos atascados, haciendo recordar a nuestras manos la geografía ajena.</p><p>Susurró mi nombre, con ese acento que jamás permitiría ante otro y depositó un beso en mi frente.</p><p>Casi había olvidado cómo se sentía.</p><p>Ese escalofrío.</p><p>Esa boca lenta y caliente.</p><p>Y mis manos se enredaron en su pelo. Era seda, maleable, lograba hacerlo gruñir.</p><p>Entonces antes de perderme, oí al viento susurrar en las ventanas que nada duraría.</p><p>Pero lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente.</p><p>La piel fue lo que nos envolvió, la sangre corriendo que traía el calor del centro de la tierra.</p><p>Erik era manos, camisa tirada y sobretodo, era mío.</p><p>
  <em>Mío.</em>
</p><p>Así, así.</p><p>Quería meterme bajo su piel y consumirlo. Quería respirar en su boca y saber que mañana aún estaríamos en el mismo lado.</p><p>Él sonrió y apretó mis piernas. Había una tormenta más grande dentro de la habitación. Erik, jamás se calmaría. Jamás. Era furia, tan abrumadora que rugía en la costa.</p><p>Yo me ahogaría. Me bebería el mar.</p><p>Lo quería.</p><p>Lo quería.</p><p>Nos aferramos, con suplicas que nunca cubrirían la intensidad del todo. Éramos insignificantes, luchando por mantener el control. Éramos tan tontos para pensar que detendríamos el agua con las manos.</p><p>Erik se inclinó sobre mí para continuar un sendero de marcas, mientras yo rehacía rutas en su espalda. Su lengua en mi estómago y mis piernas temblando, mi boca pidiendo más de él.</p><p>Y él devorándome.</p><p>Las sábanas se movían bajo mi espalda, un nuevo arco del triunfo y el borde se sentía un poco más cerca.</p><p>
  <em>Un poco, Erik, un poco más.</em>
</p><p>Hasta que la tormenta nos cubrió y no era más que fuego sobre nosotros. Lo lleve hasta la costa, hasta el punto en que esos llamados nos orillaban.</p><p>Siempre atrapados allí.</p><p>
  <em>Toma todo, toma todo.</em>
</p><p>Erik juró. No había nada que se le comparase, mientras su voz golpeaba mi pecho.</p><p>Juró sobre nosotros.</p><p>Sobre mi cadera, tomando mis piernas para convertir las reverencias en gemidos y sus manos en cadenas de acero.</p><p>Juró tan delicioso mientras me tomaba.</p><p>Extendido, tan largo como pude, me rehusé a perder esa oportunidad de salvarme. Me negaba.</p><p>No deseaba escapatoria. Y me moví, tan dulce para él.</p><p>Y fue lento.</p><p>Tan lento.</p><p>Un rito, que obligaba a mi voz a besar su nombre.</p><p>Una.</p><p>Una y otra vez.</p><p>Nuestro mundo pendía de hilos tan frágiles, y saltábamos sobre ellos con corazones rotos.</p><p>Sacudíamos al sol, desplazamos la marea.</p><p>Erik podía hacer caer el cielo sí tan solo quisiera alzar su vista. Sí pusiera sus dedos más allá de mis muslos.</p><p>Era Dios y la visión. Me destruía. Una y otra a vez.</p><p>Mi garganta sangraba y el mundo podía morir afuera mientras construíamos un refugio para siempre. Así, oh así.</p><p>Siempre así.</p><p>Muriendo en el nombre del otro.</p><p>Aguantando el efecto del golpe, vibrando desde los huesos. Una delicia en medio del caos.</p><p>Tan alto. Tan alto.</p><p>Hubiéramos aprendido a soñar con eternidades en pieles sudadas, si tan solo pudiéramos quedarnos.</p><p>Y en ese segundo, en la gloria y en el renacimiento... fue perfecto.</p><p>Erik se derrumbó y lo recibí con esa certeza de que jamás podría dejarlo caer solo. Aún si manchábamos la luz.</p><p>Aún si era demasiado tarde.</p><p>Solo nosotros dos.</p><p>Solo nosotros dos, como estaba escrito en aquel papel que quemamos el invierno que terminamos.</p><p>Como las estrellas que se deslizaron mientras sostenía su pecho contra el mío.</p><p>Nosotros, como una promesa rota.</p><p>Oh, Erik.</p><p>¿Hasta cuándo soportaremos los destellos robados? Las vidas que inventamos y las mentiras que creemos. ¿Hasta cuándo soportaremos el final del universo?</p><p>Si tan solo nos quedáramos.</p><p>Si tan solo...</p><p>—Déjame intentarlo, Charles. Una vez más.</p><p>—Aún soy tuyo Erik...</p><p>Podíamos romper nuestros corazones de nuevo, mientras fingíamos que funcionaria.</p><p>
  <em>Tan incurables, cariño.</em>
</p><p>[Fin]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>